clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Kart 2
Penguin Kart 2 is a racing game for the Snowtendo Vii2 and a sequel to Penguin Kart. The game uses many elements from the prequel, but with newer features, better graphics, and better AI. Plot Once upon a time, it was a nice day at noon, and Explorer was watching TV, when he saw a commercial advertising kart-racing, stating whoever wins the grand-prix gets a trophy, a prize, and a million coins. Explorer then tells his friends (and foes) to join the race. Meanwhile, Darktan II is shown floating above the Club Penguin Island, claiming that he is the fastest racer in all of Antarctica and that he is the true ultimate racer. He then challenges everyone in Antarctica to a racing competition which he calls "the Ultimate Racer's challenge". He then explains the rules. If he wins, he will become the next ruler of all of Antarctica and will turn everyone into a baddie. If he loses, he is then defeated and "promises" to leave Antarctica alone. Gameplay The game uses pretty much all of the prequel's gameplay, but Snowtendo has added a couple of new features in the game. The new features include: *New (and old) racers *Missions *All new tracks *New items to turn the tables *New Special Items to really get revenge *Different music for each Special Item Add more! Modes *Story Speedway Mode has the player race against others in hopes of getting the title of "Ultimate Racer", and the player has to defeat Darktan II as well. *Free Fast Mode has the player race on any unlocked race track. *Grand Prix Mode lets the player race on a race cup. *Time Trial is a mode where the player can race against the clock to get the best time. *Battlerina Mode has the player use items to pop the CPU player's balloons, collect coins, get the most amount of stunts, etc. *Multiplayer Mode has up to 4 players play Battlerina Mode, Free Fast Mode, Time Trial Mode, or Grand Prix Mode. *Mission Mode is a brand new mode where the player can participate in racing events. *Options Mode lets the player toggle stuff on and off, and change the settings. *Records Mode show the player records on the CD. *Vi-Fi Mode lets the player play with 4 people around the USA, Dorkugal, and Freezeland. *Extra Mode shows the player a couple of extra features for the game, such as the Track Creator, My Music, Emblem Maker, etc. Characters (This is a chart of how many spaces are left: Starter: 14/30 Unlockable: 26/30 Hidden: Full (5/5) Vehicle Stats Items Items are obtained from Item Flakes, and they are stronger if you get a Super Item Flake. Fill in! *Banana (makes others spin out. It last 3 times with SIF) *Speed Up (quick boost, rather risky. 3 times as long with SIF) *Slow Down (six other penguins. It's longer with SIF) *Thunder Bolt (makes all other karts malfunction, making them uncontrollable. They are frozen with a SIF) *Binary Block (shoots a code of binary at someone, making them slower. It can go backwards with SIF) *RocketSnail (shoots through the racers. A BIG boost is given to the user with SIF) *Deletion (deletes two opponents for 60 seconds, front and back. It does FOUR for 180 seconds with SIF) *Time Freeze (stops time, allowing a clear path for the user. It's longer with SIF) *Snowball (throws a snowball. It turns into a Snowball Gun with SIF, freezing the victim for 30 seconds) *Double Kart (increases the size of the user's kart, making them invincible. It's bigger with SIF) *Piano (falls on a nearby opponent. However, it falls on you if it does not find a target. SIF, and it does not hit you) *Boombox (falls on nearby opponent and then explodes, flipping them and anyone nearby, and stops the affected karts for 10 seconds. SIF freezes them for 30 seconds.) Tracks Nitrate Grand Prix Includes brand new race tracks. Flake Cup *Club Penguin Streets (Music/Map) *Riverville (Music/Map) *West Pengolia (Music/Map) *AiringJet Ride (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Penghis Khan Seaweed Cup * Snowville Shore (Music/Map) * AOPP's Lawn (Music/Map) *Guardian Island (Music/Map) *Lava Reef (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Link Turbo Cup * Rooftop Road (Music/Map) * Ninja's Dungeon (Music/Map) * Clockwork Lane (Music/Map) * Stalagmite Caves (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Mabel Maximum Cup * Bactrian Hills (Music/Map) * Junkyard Gorge (Music/Map) * Aero Antagonist (Music/Map) * The Darktonian Mansion (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Darktan II Epic Grand Prix Includes moar new race tracks. Coffee Cup *Gadget Room (Music/Map) *Happyface Coliseum (Music/Map) *Tri-Element Road (Music/Map) *Injoface Inlet (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Aye-Que Pizza Cup *Hiding Cave (Music/Map) *Town Track (Music/Map) *Fire Trail (Music/Map) *Party Hotel (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Smash and Pounder Strudel Cup *Neo Domino City (Music/Map) *Beetle's Tune Stream (Music/Map) *Foggy Drift Run (Music/Map) *Rockhopper's Island (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Xary Waffle Cup *Str00del Hideout (Music/Map) *Water Way (Music/Map) *Pet Shop (Music/Map) *Furry Flats Concert (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: "Shadow" Darktan II Classic Grand Prix This grand prix features all of the tracks from the prequel, plus some additional courses in each different cup. Most of the tracks has a revised track map. And it's the only prix with 5 cups. Fish Cup * Ice Circuit (Music/Map) * Puffle Circuit (Music/Map) * Cloud Crossway (Music/Map) * PWNtiff Power Plant (Music/Map)(optional 1) * Saint Street (optional 2) (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Fredsworth Snowball Cup * Mud Cud Pines (Music/Map) * TurtleShroom's Palace (Music/Map) (optional 1) * Nebula Observatory (Music/Map) (optional 2) * Sewer Duper (Music/Map) * Seal Sea (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Robo-Gary Penguin Cup * Bronco Caves (Music/Map) * Construction Website (Music/Map) * Wizardry Cast Castle (Music/Map) * Swim Slim (Music/Map) (optional 1) * Palmtree Panic (Music/Map) (optional 2) **Story Mode boss: WitchyPenguin Extraordinary Cup * Cool Canyon (Music/Map) * Blizzard Express (Music/Map) * Mines Blitz (Music/Map) * Classic Darktonian Mansion (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: "Shadow" Link Ninja Cup * Snares Hideout * Clouds Of Fire * Sunny Spring Beach * Black Jungle **Story Mode boss: Snares Final Grand Prix The hardest and the last grand prix in the game. Propeller Hat Cup *Aye-Que's Factory (Music/Map) *The Weekee (Music/Map) *Iceberg Island (Music/Map) *Akbaboy Circuit (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: FredX Shiny Cup *Main Centerway (Music/Map) *East Pengolia (Music/Map) *Fred's Chateau (Music/Map) *Snowflake Road (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: PogoPunk X Paintbrush Cup *Darktan's Dark Matter (Music/Map) *Skua Streets (Music/Map) *Lovely Lake (Music/Map) *New Forest (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Xplorer Wrench Cup *Mecha Nation (Music/Map) *Doom Weed Forest (Music/Map) *Creepy Castle (Music/Map) *Nightmare Finale (Music/Map) **Story Mode boss: Nightmare Battle Arenas *Bowled Coliseum (Music/Map) *Frozen Lake (Music/Map) *Gary's Gadget Room (Music/Map) *Gamble Coast (Music/Map) *Main Centerway (Music/Map) *Iceberg (Music/Map) *Supercode HQ (Music/Map) *Snow Forts (Music/Map) *The Throne Room (Music/Map) *Airborne Arena (Music/Map) "Add more, please!" Other Music * Title Screen * Main Menu * Main Menu, All Items Unlocked * Character/Track/Rules/Settings Menu * Results * Track Creator Menu * Emblem Maker Menu * Credits Missions Gallery Reception The game was widely praised worldwide. Specific Reviews:'' Trivia *Like its predecessor, PK2 will have "DLC packs" for new content, at the quicker rate of every two months. **DLC will include: ***All Characters (October 2010) ***All Tracks (December 2011) ***Crazy Costumes (Feburary 2011) ***Make-A-Racer (April 2011) ***Ninja Costumes (June 2011) ***End of Summer: Track Theme (August 2011) (''Add more!) *If you have the old Penguin Kart installed it gets combined with Penguin Kart 2, so in a way Penguin Kart 2 is more of a big expansion pack. **The resulting game is nicknamed "Penguin Kart 1+2". *The in-game reason why East Pengolia is Austin's home track is that Penghis Khan simply hated him (and everyone else, for that matter) and banished him from using the country. He simply uses the East. Links * The first game. * The next game. * The game after that. Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Snowtendo